ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Irene Scarlett
αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 13:08, March 5, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'Strengths: intelligent, polite, optimistic, accepting' *'Weaknesses: self-doubting, finicky, idealistic, naive, antisocial' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : Honestly, the number one goal Irene wants is to be normal; the one thing she can never be as a Crown Princess. By virtue of ''birth ''she is already successful and rich - but all this, as well as the expansive opportunities given to her, can't buy her happiness. Life is restrictive, her friends are chosen for her, bodyguards everywhere, everything remotely dangerous out of bounds. Her parents scarcely let her attend Ilvermorny, this was only because she couldn't go anywhere closer to home. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : Just hiding in her room with a good book, listening to music, or napping, with pizza. Pineapple pizza. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Her wand - to connect her to this world.' #'A family photo - she might get stressed out by them, but she loves them.' #'A baby scan of her miscarried brother.' #'Of course, her crown, although she hardly wears it except when she feels like looking pretty.' #'This amethyst necklace that was her grandmother's.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : She'd just want to be integrated, and normal. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? : She doesn't know about the Houses yet. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control - '''Irene doesn't see this in a malicious way, per se, it's more of a matter-of-fact view that being in control would make things easier to get done. C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) '''Grades. - Well, they aren't exactly important to her, she fails to recognise this because she wants her family to be proud of her, and the crown princess of Norway can't exactly flunk her classes. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. '- Irene takes things gracefully, and if she's done something wrong, she'll admit it. She would never cheat, but she'd admit it if she had, and she'd been caught. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. '''Reputation ' C. Success D. ''Friendship - ''Really, all Irene wants is to be loved by people and have normal friends. 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. '''The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Irene, raised a princess, is obviously going to be fairly polite, well-mannered and timid - from her posture to the graceful way she speaks, and to the way she treats her elders. Due to the way she encounters people she excels at small talk but shies away from anyone trying to get to know her in any deeper way, there are secrets of the palace she feels she may accidentally share, and she's grown up exposed to the media in a massive way so she's constantly suspicious of people's intentions. ''' '''One of the reasons why she's so reluctant to talk to people is because she's always had to wonder whether people want to know her or whether they want to know her fame, connections, and riches instead - another being because she has had her friends chosen for her since a time she can't remember. Her closest friend was Vivienne, a Belgian princess whom she used to love dearly, but correspondence was cut off and Irene had to learn later that she had disappeared. Her excitement about having a brother was quickly cut short by her mother's miscarriage, she knows this is her fault, and she is constantly afraid of losing people once she has grown close to them - especially by her own actions. Irene won't be rude to you if you aren't rude to her but she's definitely reluctant to let people in, and even more reluctant to try new things she doesn't think her parents would approve of. Reputation, reputation, reputation has been drilled into her head since she was a tiny baby and she doesn't know how to process this greater world outside the palace that is filled with wrong choices and opportunities to fail. She's throwing herself into her studies and her reclusive nature already noted inside the palace has only been increased by the pressure of social interaction. The truth is she's crying out for friends but doesn't know how to let them in. Being a scholar, which is what she is determined to become so she can be a well-learned Queen, isn't what she wants to be in her heart of hearts. The deepest desire of her heart is to be normal, to be someone who can mess around and have fun without worrying about who will hear about it, to be able to study without the crushing weight of expectation on her shoulders. However, there is one thing that makes Irene come alive; the ESC, and especially the woman from who she takes her name. It's the one thing she will speak about at length and it brings a wide smile to her face, most of the time, and there's hardly a bad day to discuss it. However, she'll never bring it up to new people because of its so called 'tacky' reputation, and the fact they're in America. She also feels at times that her interests are stupid. But if it's brought up to her, you've found a loyal friend who'll be unusually fierce about her opinions given her usually timid, quiet exterior. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Princess Irene Mariette Scarlett was the first born child of King Tarjei I, the wizarding monarch of Norway, and his wife Irene who she is named after, a No-Maj born woman who ruled at his side as his Queen. As their first child Irene was raised to be the Crown Princess (heir presumptive) who would one day succeed her father. She was taught etiquette, met people from this and that royal family, did photoshoots - it was quite a childhood for sure. And she was happy, happy about the idea of being a princess, but wanted a freedom she could not have. Paparazzi were intrusive and she struggled with that, her friends were chosen for her. ''' '''Her doubtful childhood came to a head when she was seven years old, she was heading back to the castle with her family when they were surrounded by paparazzi because her mother was pregnant with her younger brother, to be called Wilhelm. Her first magical sign knocked everyone back, a sort of ripple, or wave, but the fall her mother experienced after that led to the miscarriage of her brother. This is something that scarred her, she's gotten survivor's guilt - it would have gotten coverage were it not for the hasty Obliviating from their bodyguards, and it was given out that Queen Irene had fallen inside the castle walls. This of course restricted her from talking about it openly, which hasn't helped as she grew older. There was a consideration that she would go to Durmstrang but the dark nature was deemed inappropriate, much like the decision made for Denmark's Princess Laila. It was seen as a benefit that the two of them would school together, especially after the loss of her closest friend, the Belgian Princess Vivienne, who had disappeared without a trace. She was definitely more reserved than she had been as a young child, and stayed inside more with books and went out less. Irene felt she'd caused enough problems with the loss of Wilhelm so a growing rebellious spark was quickly snuffed out. When it was decided she would go to Ilvermorny she was terrified. The greater, wider world was filled with possible mistakes and pitfalls and controversy, she had never been out of Europe even on royal visits as she had been considered too young. It was supposedly the safest school but she's quite scared that you can't protect from who, or what, is already on the inside - and you especially can't protect her from herself. Honestly she's scared she'll cling too much to Laila who she knows well, she doesn't want to bother her. ''' 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! '''Her FC is Elle Fanning. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope-ity 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? : 7 / 1 ---- Category:Sorted